


Bedtime Story

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: For the prompt: Could you write something where M&S realize baby n2 has powers just like her brother





	Bedtime Story

He watches the aliens whizz round in a maelstrom of silver and green. When they stop the clockwise rotation, there’s a sudden shift in the opposite direction. On the shelf, the row of Dr Seuss books jump up and down in a percussive accompaniment. The small guitar propped against the wall plays, a plucky staccato tune. He picks up the Harry Potter wand and directs the paperbacks. In, out, up, down. The stars on the ceiling glow bright, then fade, keeping the same rhythm as the music. Mulder is caught between guilty horror and proud fascination.

Scully is humming ‘Joy to the World’ as she pads back up the moonlit staircase. He replaces the wand on the shelf. Pushes ‘Green Eggs and Ham’ back into its neat slot, grabs the mobile and holds it still. Esther grins from her crib.

“I know, bean. She really should change the record, huh?”

Scully steps in and Esther giggles, kicking her legs out. “She’s supposed to be going to sleep, Mulder.”

“She’s waiting for a bedtime story, Scully.” He nods to the rocker and picks Esther out of the crib, settling her chubby body into Scully’s open arms. His daughter’s downy red hair is silky under his touch and it never fails to make his heart swell; that perfection, that soft, soft, perfection.

Scully unbuttons her pyjama top and brings the baby to her breast. Mulder sits on the floor at their feet. “What’s tonight’s story?”

“It’s about a boy called William who had special powers.”

Mulder nods. “I think I know this one.” He places a kiss on Scully’s knee, rests his cheek on her thigh. “I wish I could hear her tell it.”

Scully touches his temple, a gentle brush through his hair, that tells him she wishes he had the power too. “I know, Mulder. I know you do.”

Esther’s story begins and Scully relates it to him and he listens as the mobile swishes back to life.


End file.
